


We were born with our destinies entwined

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: A little compilation of Stucky drabbles. Various settings and periods. Not always happy, not always sad, but written with love.





	1. Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).



At Westchester High, Bucky Barnes was considered to be the resident slut. That he could get anyone, no matter the job or gender, in his bed, grinning. It was initially thought that Steve Rogers, resident geek cum artist was immune to his charm. But one day, the biology teacher, Mr Xavier, had a surprise. He had meant to have a shag in the lab with his German teacher of a lover and husband, but it was already occupied. Rogers and Barnes were going at it like mad men and judging by their complicity, it was clearly not the first time.

 


	2. Arpeggio

Bucky Barnes kept cursing at his next-door neighbour. He kept trying to learn the piano when all he could do was smashing arpeggios and painfully playing his scales. Frankly, Bucky would have thanked him heartily should he take to a more... silent hobby, like drawing or silk painting. His mind was set : today he was to complain. He banged loudly at the door when a scrawny blond and confused man opened. Bucky did not manage to get cross as much as he would have wanted. A few weeks later, Peggy Carter was starting to curse at her noisy upstairs neighbours. 


	3. Fervour

A prayer starts kneeling. The worshipper will have to perform the ritual gestures : opening of the trousers' button, unfastening of the zip with great fervour while the divinity would have set himself in the most comfortable armchair (and the more suitable for the exercice). The worshipper will thus be able to procure the god a oral caress that would be a tribute and a proof of a genuine love. It is expected from the god to return the favour with fervour. When the tool of pleasure has attained a sufficient hardness, it will be possible to proceed to divine libations.


	4. Clock

He could have said time had stopped when his lips joined Bucky's. He could have told you everything had been different after that kiss. That nothing had ever been the same after that very special instant. Truth to be told, there was nothing else than the fright of having his friend rejecting him, biting his gut. Only then, had came the joy of being accepted, the joy of the moment. Nothing had changed, everything had changed. They were still best friends, but something more all the same. Now and forever, they had become lovers. Their destinies once more entwined.


	5. Fireworks

That very evening, all over the city and everywhere in the country, fireworks were to be launched. In the Avengers tower, the events would be a bit more... personnal. There was to be a party for Steve Rogers' birthday. The preparations were going steady and Clint even baked (with some assistance) a big cake in the purest American tradition. Even if he was giving a hand, Bucky could not help snickering. He was, to that day, the very last person to be alive to know that Steven Grant Rogers, also known as Captain America, was NOT born on the 4th of July.


	6. Mistake

He had thought it would be a great idea to try those new trousers. However, later, he realised that had been a terrible mistake. To see his man fight with those knives turned him on like hell. Not that anyone would notice his painful cock in the middle of the chaos that was the fight but still, Captain _fucking_ America could not get hard on the field. As soon as the action was over, he almost jumped on his bike with Buck in tow. They had wanted to make good use of the lift, but the spandex had been reluctant.

 


	7. Enough (1)

He is aware that life gave them a second chance. He cannot thank it enough for what was given to them. Now they can live in the open. It will take time, but Bucky will get used to these public displays of affection and after a while, he will be the one leading the way. Wanting Steve and him to kiss in public, to hold hands, because he did logged what Steve had told him: if a kid sees them, he will think it is normal and that there is no shame in being what one is. Queer and proud.


	8. Window

Each passing night, he crosses the threshold of his tiny French-window and sits on the tinier balcony. And he watches the man across the street. His face, his long hair grazing his shoulders, his ice blue eyes, his lips curled in a smile around his smoke. A single cigarette. And then he goes back inside his flat and from his window, Steve will see him lounging in his armchair, spreading wide his legs like for an obscene show of shadow puppetry and palming that big, fat, cock. Steve yearns. Till the day there are two shadows behind the window.


	9. Road

On the road. On the road again. A new journey. A new adventure. Two bikes, two men loving each other from the crack of dawn to the dead of night. In dingy motels, in fields, in expensive hotels, against trees, bark rubbing against their backs. As if it was the first time, as if it was the last time. So much devotion, so much love. Their lives in backpacks, their lives in brackets, a moment just for them. That’s well deserved after all. Sometimes with a knife, more often than none, without, never the same lovemaking, always the same Love.


	10. Leaf

He sits on the balcony and leafs through his drawings and cannot help stopping on the one he did two evenings ago. His neighbour, his sight to behold of a neighbour, naked as on the day of his birth, and him. He feels ashamed. That is just plain filthy to draw porn involving you and a neighbour you never talked to, is it? And then, that bloody sheet of paper decided to fall from his hands. And that’s the moment the gorgeous neighbour choose to come out of his building. And the smutty art falls just atop of his head.


	11. Tired

Steve is bone-tired. Tired like it would drain his soul, like it would crush his strong shoulders, tired like no sleep would suffice to regain energy. He cannot carry it. No matter if he really wants to make it a better place, he can't. He is strong, he is a roc. People admire his strength, half-wish they could be like him. But he is sure that in the end no one would like to be like him and to have to carry half the world on his shoulders. So he takes the world back on his shoulders and won't sleep. Yet.


	12. Box

To think outside of the box. Because even if you are Captain America, habits can kill you for good. You change, but you are always the same. That's what people expect from you after all. But in the end, that's your life, that's your choices. Nobody can chose for you. People always judge and talk. But you are better than that. There is no shame into choosing what you think best for yourself. No matter if it is having a boyfriend when they would like you to have a girlfriend, no matter if it is just oversleeping this morning.


	13. Shutter

The shutter is half-closed and the lazy morning sun of the day filters through, painting shades over your entwined bodies, warming it gently. You had a damn good evening yesterday. Bucky had been so dedicated and you had taken a great delight in pleasuring him with your mouth. You enjoy seeing him so peaceful, so calm, but at the same time, you just love seeing him fierce and mad with desire, almost lethal. You like to know that he could kill anyone with a blink but chose not to. You like danger, you love his knives cutting through your skin.


	14. Pant

He pants hard. The knife slides slowly over his ribs, just the tip of it, just enough to make his skin weep tiny red tears. Tiny beads of ruby. Tomorrow, no one will be able to know where Bucky had notched his skin. Their dirty little secret. He exhales. The pain is bearable. That is not pain, in fact. It is pretty much something akin to pleasure. The knife comes back to gouge a bit more his skin and this time he winces. He bites his lips till his mouth is filled the taste of copper of his blood. Mouthwatering.


	15. Towel

Should the towel be able to speak and see, it would have much to say. It witnessed many sloppy kisses, countless blow-jobs, hundreds of hand-jobs, an indeterminate number of soft embraces, some perfunctory wanks... The embrace of their bodies, made to be joined and conjoined. To be one with desire and love. A shower for love, for lust, for talking and soothing. The towel had seen it all. There bodies wrapping themselves in it and warming themselves like they used to do back in Brooklyn. To be sure the other was warm enough. No matter the facts their new powers.


	16. Wish

You wish you did not feel like that. You wish you could still call him your friend and that would not be a lie. You hate living in a lie. You would not lie, do you, Steve? You abhor those feelings you have for him. You try your best to repress them. You cannot be in love. You cannot be in love with a man and that man cannot be Bucky. You cannot be in love with your best friend. Till you are and there is no more escape and that he grins before kissing you, saying : "That's fine, Stevie."


	17. Matter

"What's the matter with that, Stevie?" asks Bucky. That's okay, he says. He knows that society is against them and against him but that would not prevent him from reassuring Steve. They were friends before lovers, comrades, ready to die side by side. And what a heavenly way to die than by your side. Buck keeps talking : "There's no need to die, Stevie, we can just live." The kiss is heated, they are still teenagers after all, and their blood boils. They grunt, greedy, needy, hands slide under shirts tugged out of trousers. They smile and go back at it.


	18. Boreal

In that land where even the starry night seems different, in that land where the ground they stamp seems so foreign, in that succession of infinite nights and endless days. An almost boreal ethereal world where there are no certitudes. There is Bucky. His anchor. He grounds him. He gives him a sense of home. In the twinkle in his eyes, in his warm smiles. Home had been a dingy Brooklyn flat. But now and forever, home is a person and its hearth is within his hearty embrace. In the glances, in the stolen kisses, in everything that is him.


	19. Enough (2)

Enough. Stop coddling me. Be my master. Command me. Make me beg. Make me kneel. It is an order. Make me your thing. Your creature. Your nothing and your everything. You want that, Steve. We both know it. You don't have to be ashamed. Fuck! I want! I want to kneel and worship you à genoux. You see, I know you'll be good at that. You are a natural at it. You are stronger than you think. Yes. Yes, just like that. Yes, you can do it. See how good it feels. See my prick. See how it loves it.


	20. Master

Master and Commander. To the end of the world. To the end of the night. To the end. To. Two men born with their destinies entwined. Two men that make one. Two men loving, fighting, dying, side by side. That what they used to imagine when they were kids. It would seem that this time he could not follow him. But he cannot leave him, not like that, not when the night is too dark and too dangerous. And so jumps in tow. Till the end of the line. Two men dying side by side. Two men. A single being.


	21. Graveyard

The tiny graveyard had nothing of a sumptuous necropolis like the Woodlawn Cemetery but it had always been their favourite playground since childhood. That's where Steve sits by the moonlight, holding back his tears with difficulty, persuaded he committed a terrible mistake that would deprive him of his dearest and only friend. That's where Bucky finds him, sat on the collapsing grave of Ichabod Crane. He kneels and cups his chin, almost caressing, smiles with a smile so bright the night is suddenly not so cold and long and kisses him back. "I love you, I love you too, Stevie"


	22. Ghost

His religion forbad him to believe in ghosts. His religion, the interpretation of holy texts (amongst which Deuteronomy) would forbad him to love who he loved.

Intimately, he thought it could not be a sin. Bucky was still alive, he could feel it. Sometimes, it was the glimpse of an idea in the darkest night or some other time, it was waking-up with a jolt and a most intimate conviction.

After a while, he put his beliefs aside, his fervour falling back onto Bucky. Because loving with all your heart and so pure a love should never be a sin.


	23. Babbling

The first day they met, they were two kids babbling in the school yard. Bucky had fought for Steve, some older boys had been mean towards the scrawny boy and he had felt a compulsion to kick their arses. He had been punished and sent off from school for two days, but it had been worth it. He had avenged Steve. Ten years later they were still babbling, or rather, Bucky was babbling as Steve went down on him. It was still tentative, they were sixteen after all, but it was good all the same, to have Steve so close.


	24. Snore

Even when they were scrawny kids back at nursery, Bucky would always be a snorer. It had been quite funny how such a little boy would snore. Growing up, Steve teased him as he would snuggle against his best friend to sleep. That was how they slept between age four and twelve. Till their mothers thought it no longer suitable. Time passed and they stopped sleeping together. Time passed even more and they became lovers. At first, it was all about sloppy kisses, for practice, they said. Till it was not. Till it became I worship you with my body.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate these silly things to Lanae, she introduced me to Stucky. The title comes from the gorgeous POTF's song, [_War_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f_hewSrAH4&ab_channel=PoetsoftheFall%28Official%29)


End file.
